


Puppy Love

by itssogay



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssogay/pseuds/itssogay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Cookie(译者注：警局的警犬)怀孕的时候，帮助养育一窝小狗的责任就落到了Milt和Russ的肩上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643116) by [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe). 



> 我们无视了Cookie是一只公狗这个事实因为Queenie和我在知道这个事实之前很久就有这个脑洞了，所以......来和我们一起打开脑洞吧！

“你那愚蠢的狗把Cookie的肚子搞大了！”Russ刚踏进门就怒吼道。

Milt皱了一下眉头，顺理成章的被这样的问好弄晕了。“呃，你好啊，Russell，快进来坐。”Russ哼了一下，低下头盯着他。“那么，你愿意给我解释一下你在说什么吗？”他坐在了他办公桌的一角。

“那个FBI的杂种狗？”Russ恼怒的解释道。“他把Cookie搞怀孕了。”

Milt眨了眨眼睛。“我没意识到他们有那么多独处的时间。”他试着去回想这件事可能是什么时候发生的，但是Russ继续了他的长篇大论。

“他们有，局里可没有那么多的资源照顾Cookie。你知道兽医有多贵吗？还有谁他妈的来照顾她？Holly的公寓禁止宠物，Funkhauser的未婚妻对宠物过敏，Niblet......不行，Fontan-”

“我可以照顾她。”

Milt的提议让Russ的咆哮暂时停止了。“什么？”

“我可以照顾她。”Milt重复道。“我那里有很大的空间，而且也不麻烦。我确定我可以让我们局里支付兽医的开销。”他耸了耸肩。“如果不行的话我会付的。我是说既然这件事是因为我的疏忽导致的，至少我可以做这些。”

Russ不太相信的盯了他整整一分钟。“你......真是难以置信。”侦探转身冲出了屋子，很显然对整个局势和Milt博爱的解决办法感到挫败。“希望你不介意你的西装粘上狗毛。”他转头说道、Milt叹了口气，摇了摇头。他怎么就迷上了这个让人讨厌的家伙。

* * *

Milt的确遵守了他的承诺，把Cookie安置在了他的住处。他带着她去看兽医，所有费用都由FBI支付，而且他还买了一些很贵的名牌狗粮，声称这些对她的健康非常有益，尤其是在这个特殊的时期。Russ最终自然而然的和他争吵，帮忙搭小狗的窝，以及检查整个公寓来确保小狗的安全。

两个月后，Russ在一天半夜接到了电话——Cookie要临产了。

当Russ到的时候，迎接他的画面是Milt在给小狗搭的窝旁边跪着，他的V领上衣的袖子挽到了手肘，所有他们需要的东西都在可以够到的地方。他的手上覆盖着又软又黏的胎盘，手里抱着一只小狗。Milt正在清理小狗鼻子上的粘液，之后才把小狗还给Cookie，让她开始兴致勃勃的清理。

他走近的时候，Milt抬起头，冲着他笑。“Russ！来的正是时候。”他对着Cookie点点头，蹲到盒子的边上。当那只小狗开始呼吸，发出了一声啼哭的时候，Russ笑了。他看着这个白色的小家伙蠕动到Cookie身边，不去笑实在是太难了。

“是个男孩。”Milt记了下来，Russ发现他正往专门记录这件事的记事本里写下小狗的信息。它会记录着每一只小狗的成长，健康，和他们的里程碑。“只剩下五只了。”Russ看着那坨乱七八糟的胎盘，庆幸自己穿着他很多年前的大学运动裤和破旧的T恤衫。“适应一下，这还要忙一会呢。”

他们的确忙了好一会。太阳升起来的时候，Russ 和Milt还剩下一只小狗没处理完。Cookie已经筋疲力尽了，他们也一样。知道马上要结束了之后就可以睡觉了对他们来说是一种解脱。最后一只在刚刚六点的时候出来了，它是一只黑色混着棕色的小狗，刚被清理完就特别扭动不安。

Milt的脸上挂着一个充满倦意的笑容，合上了记事本宣布道，“四个男孩和两个女孩。看起来都十分健康。”尽管他们在一个更详尽的检查之后会得到更全面的结果，但是现在他认同这个说法，希望他们去和Cookie建立联系。

看着Milt处理新生的小狗们让Russ产生了触动，他不由自主的说：“你一定会是一个好父亲。”

“是吗？”Milt看起来对这个评价非常惊讶，

“嗯。”Russ补充道，“一个有着逼死别人的强迫症和精神病的爹，不过，是的。”

Milt摇了摇头，轻轻的笑了笑，没有回应Russ。他伸出手，慈爱的拍了拍Cookie的头。“你做的真棒。”

Russ的手放在了他的手的旁边，挠着Cookie的耳朵。“没错，”他温柔地加了一句，“做的好，Cook。”他收回了手，用手背盖住嘴打了个哈欠。“天哪，我真没想到要这么长的时间。”他的脊椎归位时说道，“但是这太酷了。”

“我必须得说，这不是我之前所期望的。”Milt确认好Cookie有足够的水和食物以及伸展空间之后，从地上站了起来。他向Russ伸出一只手，把他拉起来的同时轻轻地拍了拍他的肩。“谢谢帮忙。”Russ只是耸了耸肩，但是他嘴角上扬的弧度并没有隐藏。

当Milt带着两杯刚煮好的咖啡回到客厅的时候，他笑着发现Russ已经在沙发上睡着了。他决定不去打扰他，给侦探盖上了毯子。Milt在他的躺椅上坐了下来，不久就睡着了。

* * *

在那之后Russ去Milt那里的次数更多了。在小狗们大到能在任何时候被单独留着家里之前，Milt都得在家工作，所以实际上他几乎天天都去，给Milt带去卷宗。Russ还自愿的帮Milt带些别的东西。

刚开始只是Cookie和小狗们需要的东西。但是后来Russ开始给他发短信，问Milt有没有什么他需要的。他会在下班之后途径超市，买一些食物和洗漱用品。那天他在晚餐时出现的时候，Russ改变了他的一贯态度说道，“你整天忙着照顾他们，我们觉得应该给你带些吃的，这样你就不用自己下厨了。”

接下来的一天，Russ在要求的牛奶和面包中加了一包巧克力，Milt立刻问道：“这是干什么？”

Russ面无表情。“你在说些什么？”

Milt的表情突然变了。“噢真的吗？”他手里拿着一包好时巧克力。“巧克力？昨天的晚餐？真是太阳从西边出来了，你居然会想着我需要什么东西？”

Russ试图不去理睬，回答道：“这不是什么了不起的事。”但是Milt看穿了他。他惊喜的发现Russ也对他有一样的感觉，Milt不想对此吹毛求疵。

当Russ在之后的一天再去Milt的公寓的时候，他好奇的发现Cookie在欢迎他。倒不是她在那里有什么不对，而是她嘴里叼着的东西。那是一束玫瑰。“这他妈的是怎么...？”他蹲下来拿起玫瑰，在她啪嗒啪嗒走开前揉了揉她的耳朵。

在回到小狗的窝的路上，她路过了靠着墙的Milt。Russ的眼睛向上看，直到遇到了Milt的凝视。他斜着头，温柔的对着他笑。Russ站起来，问道：“这是什么？”

Milt等到他离得足够近了，伸出手臂溜到Russ的腰间。“是给你的。”

“因为？”Russ保持着他暴躁的语气，但是他的表情出卖了他，眼睛看向Milt的手臂，脖子渐渐的泛起了红。

“没什么大不了的。”Milt重复着两天前Russ说给他的话。

Russ僵住了，清楚的知道他话里的意思，但是却很难相信。他抬起头，看到Milt在笑。

Milt决定帮帮他，解释道：“我让人把花送来，这样我就可以约你出去了。”

并没有掩饰他的惊讶，Russ的眼睛睁大了，问道：“你认真的吗？”当Milt的笑容更大了，Russ摇了摇头。“你想和我约会？我？”

“这正是我所说的，是的。”

“这怎么可能？”

“我猜我对暴躁的警探有特别的好感吧。”

Russ嘲笑道，“那样的话...”他笑着看向Milt，贴的更近了。“我猜我对拘谨的FBI探员也有特别的好感。”

这时轮到Milt嘲笑他了，但是他的任何反驳都被Russ温暖的嘴唇挡住了。他所能做的只有在接吻时微笑，并把Russ搂的更紧。

* * *

小狗们慢慢开始长大了，他们张开眼睛竖起耳朵来了解这个世界，Russ和Milt的新恋情似乎和小狗们一起成长着。他们之间的关系不再紧张了。噢，他们仍然会起争执，但是这背后不再有恶意了。在最后，道歉和犹豫的吻总会让争吵结束。

当小狗们长大到可以逃出盒子的时候，他们决定Russ是他们在世界上最喜欢的人。从他进门的那一刻开始，就会有五六只毛茸茸的小球跟着他。Cookie觉得没什么，因为她终于可以好好休息了，而Milt也从中得到了无限的乐趣。他曾经邀请他的同事们过来帮助小狗们和人接触，但是最后没有人能像Russ一样吸引小狗们的注意力。

警探完全被他们的出现打败了，但是Milt知道的更多，Russ才是那个经常坐在地上，背靠着沙发，让小狗们挤在他身边，扭动着去引起他的注意的人。他躺在地上，和他们打闹，发出咕咕声。而且Milt不止一次发现他的男友在一天的工作之后，躺在地上很快的睡着了，身边围着一堆小狗。

Milt可能在一个夜晚，拍了一张一只黑色混棕色的小公狗趴在睡着了的Russ的胸上，随着Russ的呼吸而起伏的照片。不过他会否认他把这张照片发给了Holly。

一天下午，当Milt在他的笔记本电脑上工作的时候，Russ赶走了小狗们，好让自己坐起来靠着沙发休息一下。他轻轻推了推Milt的腿，然后拿了瓶饮料。Milt不由自主的问Russ：“你是不是也需要一些关注？”

“滚，”Russ笑着冲他喊道。尽管很艰难，他还是把头靠在Milt的大腿上，试图去看屏幕。“你在忙什么呢？”“筛选领养申请书。”

Milt之前放出了领养小狗的广告，所有联系他的人都发来了申请书。他会去那些被他选中的人家里拜访，通过的人可以选一只小狗。

Russ深呼了一口气，Milt弹了一下他的耳朵。无视这个警告，他说：“就写‘找爱狗人士领养’，不就简单多了。”

“这种广告会吸引到错误的人的，”Milt理论道。“当有些人把钱花在那些不太可能沦落到救助站的宠物身上的时候，我想确保我们的小狗们找到一个永远的家，你不是这样想的吗？”

Russ嘟囔了一下，没法反驳他。他评论道：“真不敢相信那么多人愿意给小狗花钱。”

Milt的有一点骄傲的笑着。“嗯...Frasier是纯种德国牧羊犬，而且受过FBI的专业训练。”

听懂了他的话，Russ脸上惊讶的表情出卖了他。“你把这些写在广告里了，是不是？”当Milt的笑容变大的时候，Russ大笑了起来。“天啊你可真行。”他转过身去，把手放到Milt的大腿上，掐了一下。“我真是一个坏榜样...不过我为此而骄傲。”

这次轮到Milt笑了，他摇着头继续忙了起来。实在是有不少人感兴趣，但是幸好有申请程序，他很快就缩小了范围。他在合并名单的时候，也在同时竖着耳朵听小狗们。他知道Russ在看着他们，不是他没其他事可做，而是这已经是一种习惯了。

那只白色毛发，眼睛上有黑点的小公狗正在和他的像个迷你饼干一样的弟弟嬉闹。与此同时，一只巧克力色有着黑色胎记的小公狗正在屋子里带着用不完的能量全速奔跑，他的耳朵来回拍打。

看着这一切的是两只小母狗。Milt最喜欢的可能是那只耳朵下垂，大部分是黑色，但一只脚是白色而且胸前有白色斑点的。她的妹妹是一只浅棕色的，脸下面和鼻子附近有白色条纹小狗，她的脖子和胸腹部各有一圈白色。

他们之外还有一只黑色混棕色的小公狗，在所有狗中是最像德国牧羊犬的。虽然他还是一只小狗，但是他已经有蓬松的毛和一只下垂的耳朵了。最小的一只在Russ身边，用鼻子拱他的手来引起Russ的注意。Russ认输了，好笑的叹了一口气，温柔的抚摸着小狗。

“所以你把他们标了多少钱？”他突兀的问Milt。“我是说价格。”

“五百美元看起来很合理，因为他们不是纯种的。”

“我敢肯定你因为FBI血统加价了。”Russ沉思的说。

Milt耸了耸肩。“嘿，所有钱都会给BCPD用来买新装备，所以......”

“最好每只定价六百。”尽管脑袋后面被拍了一下，Russ还是笑着说。现在他知道这些钱会去哪了之后，他就对Milt定什么价格完全没有意见了。或许他会劝说队长在这些结束之后送Cookie去休息一下。

* * *

把小狗们送走的日子到了。两个月转瞬即逝，它们之中的男孩已经快10磅重了。它们仍旧那么毛茸茸的，也许这点不再会改变了，它们之中一些的耳朵也许永远也不会竖起来。它们全部都是可爱的小狗，所以当Milt说每一只都有归宿时，Russ并不吃惊。

他们把小狗们送到警察局，在FBI办公室设了屋子，让来领养它们的家庭把它们带走。它们一个接一个的走了，Russ拒绝承认他看到它们离开很伤心，直到只剩下一只小狗。当Russ接近时，这只黑色混棕色的小狗抬起头看着他，它的一只耳朵还耷拉着。“小鬼，”他叹了口气，“看起来只剩下你一个了。”

Milt走进来评论道：“小鬼？是个不错的名字。我一直想起个名字呢。“当Russ疑惑的看着他，Milt笑了。“我决定留一只。”

Russ喘着气大笑，不太确定他能相信他听到的。“是吗？”他低下头看着这只叫小鬼的小狗，它期待的摇着尾巴，向他投出最棒的狗狗眼。“好吧，”Russ承认道“我觉得你挑了一只最好的。”

Milt走到他身边，让他们的身体侧面触碰在一起。“我大概知道了它是你最喜欢的。”Milt放任小鬼出了屋子，它毫无悬念的粘到了Russ身上。“我会把它养在我那里”他提议道，因为他知道Russ的公寓不允许养宠物。

“谢谢，”Russ回复到，知道Milt为他做了着一切。在Milt想一笑而过之前，Russ身子向前倾亲了他。他托着Milt的脸，侧着脸颊把这个吻加深。当Milt融化在他身上的时候，Russ情不自禁的笑了出来。

把他们分开的是小鬼，它趴在Russ的腿上，呜呜的叫着。Milt抿着嘴笑。“我们也爱你，小鬼。”他保证道。Russ抬头看着Milt，突然变得严肃起来。“什么？”

Russ的回答刚好让他怔住。“我爱你。”

Milt花了点时间来处理，然后他微笑了，不是那种好莱坞式的他对待世界上其他人的假笑，是那种温暖，诚实的为Russ保留的微笑。“我也爱你。”

* * *

第二天，当Milt走进办公室的时候，有一只小小的四腿动物黏着他的脚跟。“大家注意一下，”他宣布到，引起大家的注意。“我想让你们见一下我们新的实习探员。”小鬼在他的脚边，穿着印有黄色FBI图案的训练背心。在肩膀上有一行白色小字，写着“K9 小鬼”。当然每个人都觉得它很可爱，Holly还小声的感叹着。

Russ摇着头，走向Milt。“真的吗？”

Milt耸了耸肩，没法掩饰他的微笑。“我觉得这很合适，毕竟他来自一个优异的服役犬家庭。”Russ翻了一下白眼，但是轻柔的用自己的肩膀推了一下Milt的，告诉他的搭档他被逗笑了。

当然了，在没人看着的时候，Russ拍了一下它的腿，小鬼用它的后腿站立着，把前腿放在Russ大腿上。他挠着小狗的耳背，把声音调整到跟婴儿说话的语气。直到Russ听到手机拍照的快门声，他眯起眼睛看着他的男友。

“怎么了？”Milt无辜的问道，把手机放口袋。“新桌面而已。”

/End

P.S. 在汤不热上关注我哟（http://caseywolfe07.tumblr.com/）。

译者注：欢迎捉虫，本来想起一个中文的题目但是实在想不出来，有好的想法请告诉我，相信。这篇拖了两个多月才翻完，简直想吐槽自己。希望这对有更多的文~


End file.
